


Lost and Found

by aimarooney



Category: Star Trek, Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-17
Updated: 2020-04-17
Packaged: 2021-03-01 21:40:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 353
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23694040
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aimarooney/pseuds/aimarooney
Relationships: James T. Kirk/Leonard "Bones" McCoy/Reader
Kudos: 11





	Lost and Found

“You’re cute when you’re all worried.” Jim grinned at you as you paced your room. 

“I am not cute!” You stopped for half a second before starting to pace again. “I am freaking out!”

“I can see! and you need to just breath” Jim said calmly

“I can’t” 

“You can and you should” Jim got up and stood in front of you so that you had to stop pacing. He gently grasped your arms, “It’s going to be okay, I am sure the Bones will find your book” 

“How? I looked everywhere and I couldn’t find it, how will he?” You huffed. You had lost your book at some point during the day but had ran all around campus unable to find it. It had been a gift and you felt terrible that you’d lost it within a day. “I’m a terrible person”

“I will buy you a new one” Jim couldn’t help but chuckle at how over dramatic you were being. 

“That will make me feel even worse!” The door suddenly opened to Jim and Leonard’s quarters revealing a soaked Leonard. “Oh god, why are you so wet?”

“It’s raining” Leonard said grumpily taking off his coat

“Did you at least find their book?” Jim asked him. 

Bones grinned a little then, “I did!” He holds out the book to you, which you happily grab, 

“Where was it?” You asked. “I swear I looked everywhere!”

“I went up to the librarian and asked if anyone turned in a book and she said yes and gave it to me. Really wasn’t too hard.” Len told you. 

You huffed, “Well I guess I didn’t think about that”’

“That’s where most people start” Jim laughed. 

“I was panicked!” You defended yourself. 

“Alright, now the crisis has been averted, you, me, Len, popcorn, two liter Dr. Pepper, and a movie!” Jim suggests. 

You smiled at the thought, “I call being in the middle!” 

“We could do without the soda” Leonard tried. 

“Not a chance!” Jim said running to the replicator to get the snacked. You settled onto the couch waiting for your boys to cuddle with.


End file.
